headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/LN's Pakistan
Appearance Pakistan has a large face. His skin is a darker shade of tan, and his extremely bushy hair is black. He has two large red eyes, and a small ear. His nose is normal size and his mouth is small. He has a mad expression. In his power appearance, his bushy hair is pulled in by a bandana. The bandana is light blue and has a symbol on it. His eyes become fully dark blue and his eyebrows disappear. His mouth looks even madder. During this appearance, a tornado forms around him and hurts the opponent when they touch it. __TOC__ Power Shots Pakistan's power shots are mostly based on storms that are caused by winds. Tornado Attack Shot (Ground Shot) A lightning bolt strikes Pakistan and he becomes larger. Suddenly, Pakistan starts to spin (for 3 seconds). When he stops spinning, a small white tornado appears. Pakistan launches his hands toward the goal, and it starts to spin toward the goal. As it goes, it becomes larger until it reaches the goal. Suddenly, the tornado abducts the opponent and launches him away. The tornado goes through the goal and scores a goal for Pakistan. If you are hit by the tornado in Fight Mode, you will lose 20 HP. If his cutscene shows, the tornado will start out large and remain the same time the whole time. Hurricane Shot (Air Shot) A lightning bolt strikes Pakistan and he becomes larger again. Pakistan will rise up on a cloud to where you can see him. He starts to spin on the cloud until he starts to look like lightning bolts are around him. Pakistan raises his hands in the air, and suddenly the cloud starts to drop a teeny bit. Pakistan launches his hands at the goal, creating a mid-air small hurricane. He does this three times, and then launches the hurricanes (one having the ball in it) toward the goal. If you are hit by one of these hurricanes during Fight Mode, you will lose 10 HP. If his cutscene shows, there will be 4 hurricanes instead of 3. Tornado Counter Shot Pakistan becomes bigger and launches 3 small tornadoes (the last one having the ball in it) toward the goal. The last one is the only one that can be countered. If you are hit by a tornado in Fight Mode, you will lose 5 HP. If his cutscene shows, there will be 4 tornadoes instead of 3. Unlock Requirements You must clear Story Mode or unlock for 9,500,000 points. Costume Pakistan wears the Tornado Costume. This costume sells for 5,200,000 points. It creates a small tornado in front of the user and goes toward the opponent, knocking them out. It is an SS Rank Costume Speed +12 Jump +15 Power +9 Dash +10 Kick +12 Trivia * Pakistan is based on Tornadoes and Hurricanes. * Pakistan is the boss in the eighteenth episode in Story Mode along with Nigeria. * Pakistan is added in the LN7 Update with The Bahamas, Algeria, Liechtenstein, Washington D.C., and Ninjago Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Landoman9582